Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and more particularly, to an optical medium, glasses comprising the optical medium and an imaging method for the glasses.
Description of the Related Art
Intelligent glasses is a generic term for a glasses having an independent operation system, being capable of being loaded and installed therein programs such as customer software, games and the like provided by a software provider and achieving, through voice or action operations, functions such as adding schedule, map navigation, interaction with close friends, taking photos and videos, video communication with friends and the like, and enabling wireless network access through a mobile communication network.
In prior arts, an intelligent glasses generally comprises a horizontal frame capable of being transversely placed above a bridge of a nose, a wide strip-shaped computer located at a right side of the frame and a transparent display screen. FIG. 1 shows a structure and a light path principle diagram of an optical module device of the transparent display screen, where an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) is arranged to provide backlight P to a Liquid Crystal on Silicon (LCoS) module, which converts a source image into a light signal S, then the light signal S is transmitted to a human eye at a visual observation side S2 via a reflection surface of a semi-transparent and semi-reflective beam splitter 1, a transmission surface of a partial-reflector 2, a reflection surface of a reflector 3 and a reflection surface of the partial-reflector 2. Light beam V at an environment scene side S1 is transmitted to the human eye at the visual observation side S2 via the transmission surface of the partial-reflector 2, and a viewing field angle at the visual observation side S2 is θ. For the above product design, its disadvantage is in that the viewing field angle θ of the optical module device is smaller and the thickness of the optical module device needs to be increased if a larger viewing field angle is desired.